


Supernatural CharacterxReader One-Shots

by sophia_m



Series: Fandom One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: A series of one-shots, ranging in length and content, with a character from Supernatural with reader, female or male- hopefully most of them will be gender-neutral. Most will canon divergence AUS and while it says one-shots it will mostly be short drabbles. I'll also add more characters and relationships as I write them.





	1. Gabriel x Reader

With a moan, I drop onto my bed, pressing my face into my pillow. My arms are burning and my head is spinning and I can’t stop moaning in pain. I hear footsteps approach my door and without lifting my head, I shout a fuckoff, my voice muffled by the pillow.

A laugh greets me; which makes me slowly raise my head. Gabriel is casually leaning against the doorframe, a smirk spreading across his face, a lollipop held between his thumb and forefinger. “Sore?” he asks me with a raised eyebrow. Rolling my eyes before narrowing them at the archangel, I groan before shoving my face back into my pillow. Muttering another fuckoff, I ignore his loud laugh in favour of weakly giving him the finger. “Come on, don’t be like that.” Gabriel complains playfully.

I hear the door to my room close before Gabriel cross my room to my bed, the mattress by my feet is dipping from added weight. “Please no pranks Gabriel; I am exhausted. So exhausted.” My voice cracks on the last word as exhaustion and pain overtake me.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asks me, his playfully tone gone in favour of concern. Slowly rolling onto my side, I ease myself up onto my elbows while meeting his eyes with a weak smile. “Cupcake, what happened?”

“Nothing bad. We managed to save the family, it’s just there was more than expected. I got thrown down the stairs and knocked out so I’m just still a little sore- it’s mainly a headache.”

His eyes darken for a brief moment before he’s resting his hand on my leg. “Thrown down the stairs? Did Dean or Sam not notice that?” He asks me, leaning forward to brush his lips against my forehead. I shrug, muttering that they were distracted by the other five vampires but that they did save me once they realize what happened before sinking back down into the mattress. “One day those Winchester will be unable to save you. Why did you not call for Castiel or me?” He whispers gently, cupping my cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear.

Wait... when did I start crying?

I blink back the forming tears in favour of placing my hand over of Gabriel’s. “Castiel was busy here and I didn’t want to bother you; you might have been doing something important and I didn’t want to distract you.”

Gabriel scoffs, settling onto the mattress beside me, his arm draping over my waist to press an open palm against the small of my back. “Nothing is as important to me as your wellbeing you know that. By the way, Dean-o and Sammy don’t know I’m here so we have to be quiet.” He grins cheekily, pressing his lips against mine, gently nipping my lower lip.

“Be quiet for what?” I mutter against his lips as I tangle a hand in his hair, pulling his head closer to me.

Shrugging, Gabriel presses another chaste kiss to my lips before answering, “You said you got a headache and I think I’ve heard that orgasms can relieve them.” Rolling my eyes again, I allow him to return to kissing me and rolling me onto my back so I’m pinned between him and the mattress; his hands sliding underneath my torn shirt.

Moving my other hand to cradle the back of his skin, I softly kiss him back, hocking a leg around his while smiling faintly into the kiss. Gabriel returns the smile, his hands tugging on the hem of the shirt in an attempt to pull it off. He gets it around my neck and we’re breaking the kiss so I can pull it over of my head when the door to my room is thrown open.

“Hey, I brought some Advil for-Holy shit!” Dean shouts, coming to a halt, Sam crashing into his back. “Alright, what the fuck is going on?”


	2. Dean x Reader

As the last of the vampires falls to the floor, I take a step back to watch his head roll. Sam is slouched over against one of the wall, catching his breath. I turn back to where I last saw Dean, finding a body collapsing to the floor with a groan. I hear Sam shout my name but I ignore him in favour of running across the room. I can hear my heartbeat echoing in my ears as Sam’s shouts fade from my hearing. Kneeling beside the body, I roll him over, my lips mouthing a silent pray to anyone who can hear me. Briefly squeezing my eyes down, I open them slowly before looking down at the face of the body.

Dean’s half closed eyes are looking back at me, his skin losing it’s warm underneath my fingers. Pressing my fingers to his neck, I desperately search for a pulse but I can’t find one, not even a faint rhythm. A strangled sob slips from my mouth as I double over, pressing my face against his shoulder, tears falling from my eyes. Whispering his name, I choke back a sob in favour of a scream to the heavens, my voice muffled by his shirt.

Clenching his shirt in my fists, I break down, whispering his name over and over as my tears blind me. “You promised not to leave Dean. You fucking promised me! Why would you do that, why did you do that? I need you Dean! Please come back!” I cry, jerking away from Sam’s hand as he sets it on my shoulder in an attempt to give me a comforting gesture. “You can’t leave me Dean, I need you. And you promised; you promised not to leave so please come back!” Squeezing my eyes shut, I shake my head, tears streaking my cheeks.

But he’s not coming back. His chest isn’t raising or falling. His eyes are dull and lifeless and I can’t stop my tears. Draping myself over his body, I find myself still praying, praying for someone to hear me and bring him back, bring Dean back. To Sam. To me. But still there’s nothing. Sam is still calling my name, desperation seeping into his voice but every time he tries to touch me, I shrug him off.

“He’s gone.” Sam’s voice cracks and I know he’s crying as well. “And we can’t bring him back.”

“Why not?” I whisper, my voice hoarse from my cries. “I need him Sam; I love him. Please help me bring him back, please.” Sam’s arms are wrapping around me and he’s pulling me away from Dean’s body. Screaming, I feel myself start struggling in his arms, trying to break free of his grip. “Sam please let me go. I can’t let him go, I don’t want to leave him. I can’t.”

Sam sets me onto the ground, his hands resting on my shoulder as he lowers his head to meet my eyes. His eyes are red and his cheeks are stained with tears. “We can’t bring him back anymore. I want to, believe me, but I can’t. You can’t either.” He whispers, wiping away my tears with the end of his sleeve. “He’s gone; I’m sorry but Dean is gone.”

Hearing Sam say those words makes me swallow dryly; Dean is really gone, gone from our lives and he’s not coming back. “I wanna bury him.” I whisper as I collapse against Sam’s chest, my tears soaking his shirt. “I can’t leave him here, in this warehouse with them.” I jerk my head back at the dead vampires.

Sam nods, releasing me from his tight hold. Kneeling back my Dean’s side, I’m still crying but quietly now, as I grab his hands, holding them in between mine. Leaning down, I press my lips against his forehead in a final kiss before allowing Sam to lift his brother, holding him to his chest. Rooted to the spot, I watch Sam carry Dean out of the warehouse, tears blurring my vision until I can’t make out their figures. Roughly wiping my eyes clear of the tears, I find myself standing alone in the room, my chest feeling oddly empty. A feeling I haven’t felt since I first meet the Winchesters.


	3. Castiel x Reader

“I can’t.” I whisper, glaring halfheartedly at Sam as I drop onto the foot of Sam’s bed. “He would never go out with someone like me.”

Sam just rolls his eyes in response to me. “How can you know that if you never tell him?” He asks me with a barely suppressed smirk. “Dean and Cas will be back soon with our dinner; you should ask him then.”

I shrug, moving up the bed to rest my back against the headboard with my shoulder brushing against Sam’s. “I’ll tell him when I’m good and ready and not a moment sooner. And you’re not gonna say anything either okay Sam?” I ask nervously with a quick glance up at him.

He merely rolls his eyes again while putting an arm around me, letting me rest my head against his shoulder. I start to doze off only to jerk awake when the door to Sam’s room is thrown open and Dean is entering, holding up bags of McDonalds while grinning at us. He says something about cheap delicious dinner and to hurry up to the kitchen before he’s disappearing from the doorway.

Swinging my legs over the edge of Sam’s bed, I wince as my bare feet come into contact with the cold floor of the bunker and goosebumps form on my forearms. Grabbing one of Sam’s sweaters form his closest, I follow him to the kitchen where Dean’s emptying the McDonalds bags out onto the table.

I meet Castiel’s eyes with a shy smile but I feel it fade when Castiel’s eyes move over my form, a frown briefly playing on his lips before it’s gone for his usual deadpan expression. I’ve barely turned back to Dean when he’s tossing a wrapped chicken sandwich at me.

“Eat. We have a lot of research ahead of us tonight.” Dean orders before dropping onto a chair, biting into a burger of his own. Sam grabs the only salad before joining his brother, leaving me standing awkwardly in the center of the kitchen with Castiel.

Looking back at Castiel, I hold a burger out at him. “I know angel don’t have to eat but...” I trail off as Castiel accepts the burger but doesn’t unwrap it. Grabbing the rest of my meal, I sit at one of the other empty chairs, joining the brothers in eating in silence.

A few seconds pass before Castiel slowly joins us. The four of eat in silence. Dean munching on the large fries with Sam swiping the occasionally few as he finishes up his salad. They both finish long before Castiel and I, and after Sam whispers something to Dean, who shots me a smirk, they both take off out of the kitchen.

I can feel Castiel’s eyes on me and I slowly grow self-conscious at someone watching me eat. When I look up at the angel, I’m surprised to see him frowning at my form again. Glancing down at the sweater in worry I’ve dirtied myself but finding nothing, I set my sandwich down with a sigh.

“Did I do something today?” I ask him.

Castiel finally meets my eyes, still frowning as he shakes his head. “Not you.” He bits his lower lip for a brief moment but before I can say something he’s continuing. “How long have you been with Sam?”

“You know the answer to that Cas. Two years; ever since he saved me from a vampire clan.” I shrug.

Castiel shakes his head again. “I knew about that. I meant how long had Sam and you been together, as in dating.”

A small laugh slips from my mouth before I can stop it. “I’m not dating Sam, I’ve never even been interested in him. Why do you think that?”

Castiel glances away from me. “You spend a lot of time with him, alone in his room and separate from everyone else. And you have began to wear his clothes.” He remarks quietly which only makes me laugh again.

“We’re not dating Cas.” I repeat myself with a gentle smile, leaning forward to rest my hand on top of his. “I wear his sweaters because they’re baggy and soft and therefore very comfortable. I have my eye on someone else.”

The grabs Castiel’s attention and he’s looking back at me with alert eyes. “Who do you ‘have your eye on?’” He asks me, something that sounds suspiciously like jealous in his voice.

Taking a deep breath as I lean across the table, the food forgotten between us, I squeeze my eyes shut while pressing my lips to his. It doesn’t last long, maybe a second or two and then I’m pulling away. Castiel seems frozen, his arms by his side, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

Worried that I’ve misinterpreted what was in Castiel’s voice, I stand to my feet as my face begins to heat up. I mutter a quiet apology to Castiel before I’ve run from the kitchen, cursing my feelings and horrible social skills under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it, and sorry for any mistakes.  
> 


	4. Sam x Reader

“Please stop moving, you’re only making this more difficult.” Sam scolds me gently, applying more pressure to my leg. Wincing at the pain that flares up in my leg, I struggle to stop my squirming. Pulling the cloth back, Sam tosses it into the bathtub with a scowl. He grabs a second cloth and soaking it with alcohol presses it back to my leg. Yelping loudly, I jerk my leg off the edge of the bathtub, tumbling onto the floor. “Jesus, it’s not that bad. You’ve had worse and not complained as much.”

Glaring up at Sam from where I’m slumped on the bathroom floor, ignoring the blood that’s soaking my torn clothes. “Fuck off, it hurts Sam. How about I stab a shard of wood into your leg and jerk it down and let’s see how you’d react.” I mumble before weakly standing up. Swinging my leg back onto the edge of the bathtub, I bit my lower lip as Sam reapplies the cloth.

I allow him to finish cleaning and bandaging my wound without much of a protest; the occasional whimper escaping me and small leg wiggle. As he ties the bandage off, I gently move my weight onto it. Avoiding the blood on the floor, I leave the bathroom, telling Sam to leave the mess for later.

Dropping onto my bed, I press my face into the pillow. I feel the bed dip beside me as Sam settles down, carefully wrapping his body around me. Tears prick my eyes as I run my fingers over the bandages and before I realize it a sob has slipped from my mouth, making Sam’s arms gently tighten around.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me, his hands rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me.

“Is Dean right?” I ask, still touching my leg despite Sam’s effort to push my hand away. “He said it was my fault. And I mean he’s kinda right, isn’t he? They almost died and I got injured. And it was a really stupid injury.”

Clearing his throat, Sam asks, “What exactly did Dean say?”

I shrug, pressing myself closer to Sam’s body, hiding my face to his neck. “It’s wasn’t anything major just that I’ve been slowing you guys down and I’d be better off if I wasn’t a hunter. I don’t think he fully meant it, he was just mad at me for fucking up.”

“You didn’t fuck up.” Sam presses a kiss to the top of my head. “You’re right though, Dean was just mad and said the first thing that came to his head. He doesn’t mean it. You’ve saved the both of us multiple times and Dean knows it.”

Nodding, I close my eyes, sniffling a yawn. “I’m gonna try to sleep. Promise to be here when I wake up.”

“Yeah, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick 400 word drabble I wrote in the waiting room at the hospital so it probably ain't too good but thanks for all the reads.


End file.
